Decisions, Decisions
by Kahnartis
Summary: How many decisions do you make in a day? More than you can count, yes? The first decision you make each day has a domino effect on the other decisions you will make. Other people's decisions will also affect your day. So, how do you deal with life's curveballs?


**Decisions, Decisions**

AN: It's what happens when I am bored at work and have heard the same song on repeat fifty million times since I got to work! Stupid boss lady… Special treat for anyone who can guess the song!

Humans tend to believe that the dead can no longer feel emotions. It's a pity that all but a special few do not know about shinigami. Now, those that do know about shinigami tend to be a bit more sensitive. Well, most of them anyway.

However, there are cases of insensitivity from both humans and other shinigami. Take Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo for example. Just today, they managed to anger one of the few men, dead or alive, that should not be trifled with: Kuchiki Byakuya.

Now, we all know that the sixth division caption is well known for being extremely stoic and blunt. And that there are very few who have the innate ability to get under his skin. So what do you suppose happens when tow of said people manage to anger him in the same day?

Yeah. I don't feel sorry for the nitwits either. They most definitely reaped what they sowed. All because they confronted Kuchiki Byakuya about getting Kuchiki Rukia as a bride.

Still have some pity for the fools?

What if I told you that they did not ask.

Instead they demanded.

And if that wasn't bad enough, they didn't even say please!

I believe it went something like this:

"Byakuya! She owes me! She saved my life. I saved her life. It is expected that we end up together! You don't give up your own life for someone you don't care about! Tell me why exactly I can't have her!" Ichigo yelled.

"I do not believe that she returns your romantic affections." Byakuya said cooly. "Besides, it is not up to me to decide who she marries. That is her choice."

"So what? It's not like she can resist falling for me much longer."

One hour later, this encounter happened:

"What do you mean I can't have her! Why not? I'm her childhood friend! It is expected that she and I end up together!" Renji yelled.

"You completely ignored her for sixty years, correct?" Byakuya asked rhetorically asked. "Besides, I do not believe she returns your romantic affections. Nor is it my place to decide upon her choice of a husband."

That's really all you need to know about those encounters.

Now, let's see what Rukia had to say about Renji and Ichigo's behavior…

The outcome was surprisingly shocking. There was no sudden hunt for the two men. There was no screaming and yelling. There wasn't a single sound that came out of the girl's mouth.

And that honestly made the three others surrounding her wary.

"Rukia-chan? Hello? You still there, Rukia?" a decidedly female voice asked.

"Matsumoto." a deep, smooth male voice warned the female that just spoke to not make the situation worse.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would just make your move already, taicho! Everyone knows you two are together anyway! Well, the two blockheads aside, that is." the female now identified as Matsumoto pointed out to her white haired superior. "You cannot afford to 'wait for the right time' any longer."

"There is no longer a point to this discussion, Matsumoto." Byakuya's answer left a suffocating silence in its wake.

Slowly, expressive violet eyes clashed with cool teal eyes.

"What does he mean by that, Toshiro?" her voice filled with uncertainty at that moment.

"It means that he has no reason to speak to me about furthering your relationship past the current point." Byakuya answered smoothly.

Matsumoto was dumbfounded. Her captain had confessed to wanting to marry the petite girl standing beside him just earlier that week! "Taicho, I thought…"

"Kuchiki is right. There is no reason to speak to him any further concerning my relationship with Rukia." the white haired male confessed. "It seems as though I waited too long ask."

"What are you saying, Hitsugaya Toshiro? Because it seems like you are the only one who understands what is fully going on here!" Rukia was on the very of shedding the tears in her eyes after she finished saying what she had to say.

Much to the women's shock, the young captain started to laugh. It started out as a rumble in his chest before it turned into a full-fledged laugh.

Finally, the laughter came to a stop and the young man turned his eyes on Rukia. "You, my dear, are priceless."

"Would someone please tell me what is going on here?" an obviously confused Rukia asked to no one in particular.

Hitsugaya turned so that he was standing in front of her while looking straight into her eyes. "Rukia, the reason I do not need to speak with your brother about our relationship is because I already have spoken to him about it." He watched as hope suddenly entered her dark eyes. "I asked him for permission to ask you to marry me."

Matsumoto couldn't help but to listen in on this impromptu proposal. Neither could Byakuya. Both watched as the captain took both of Rukia's hands in his own before speaking once again.

"Kuchiki Rukia, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Both observers unconsciously leaned forward waiting for her answer.

It came out as a soft "yes" before it grew louder each time she repeated that word. "Yes, yes, yes, YES! I would love to be your wife, Toshiro!" she exclaimed happily with a brilliant smile on her face.

Hitsugaya couldn't contain himself. He put his hands on her waist before picking her up and spinning her in a circle before putting her down and drawing her in for a kiss.

Matsumoto sniffled a bit, causing the tall male to look at the busty woman. Doing what he has learned to do with Rukia when she is upset, Byakuya put his hand on Matsumoto's shoulder in an attempt to offer her comfort.

It seemed to work because the woman soon enveloped the stoic man in a fierce hug. "That had to be the most romantic thing I have ever seen! And it was from Taicho no less!" she squealed.

And on this one day, one relationship progressed and a the seeds for a new relationship was planted. All thanks to two rude numbskulls.


End file.
